


great gold sorrows

by MiniNephthys



Category: Uncommon Time (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saki falls, and then explores the Ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	great gold sorrows

The walk up Mt. Ebott is strenuous for Saki, but it’s not the first mountain he’s climbed.

It will be the last, if he has any say in it. They say that everyone who climbs up Mt. Ebott never returns, and now that all his earthly goals are fulfilled, Saki can think of no better place to disappear.

He thinks of three more goals on the way down. Funny, how that happens after a jump.

The flowers break his fall. It seems to him, once his head stops spinning, that even a bed of flowers should not be able to keep him from breaking something, but all he has are minor scrapes, ones he heals himself of so that they don’t bother him on the walk.

He’s certainly not going back the way he came. The only way to continue now is to go forward.

Plain darkness has never bothered him. He walks, and walks until a golden flower pops out of the ground to speak to him.

“Hi, I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower. You’re new to the underground, aren’tcha?” The flower smiles, too bright, especially coupled with that saccharine tone.

Saki is immediately suspicious. He smiles back. “You might say that.”

“That’s what I thought! Somebody ought to show you how things work around here. Guess little old me will have to do, huh?”

Saki feels something warm pervading his body, a feeling close to what he gets when he casts healing magic, but not quite. “This is...?”

“That’s your soul. The essence of your being.” Flowey is still too smiley. “Your soul starts weak, but it can get stronger if you gain some LOVE. You want LOVE, right?”

“Not from strangers, but thank you.” Saki would turn down anything that this flower offered him. “If you’ll excuse me, I have some exploring to do.”

“Hey, wait-”

A few white dots of magic appear in the air around Flowey. Saki doesn’t have to be told to know that they’re harmful. He waves his hand, and his own magic destroys them.

The smile disappears off Flowey’s face, replaced by an uglier expression. “...Oh. You’ve got your own magic, huh? I bet you think nothing could possibly get you here- hey, don’t just walk off!”

Saki leaves him behind, destroying a few more magic bullets on the way.

It’s a shame. If he hadn’t had that kind of personality, he would have been a lovely flower.

It takes Saki a moment of inspection and a few failed tries to find out which buttons open the first door he comes to. Puzzles. He hopes he doesn’t run into too many of them, but he suspects they’ll only become more difficult to solve from here on out.

The halls of the underground are quiet, dilapidated in some ways, but peaceful. The first few rooms are empty of residents, and Saki takes his time traversing them, examining the signs on the walls. It would honestly be a pleasant experience if he wasn’t worried that he might encounter someone more difficult to deal with than Flowey.

...Two frogs do not qualify as ‘more difficult’. Even Saki can dodge out of the way of a few weak magical attacks. He’s about to return the favor when he hears, underneath the calls of ‘ribbit, ribbit’-

”This human is scary...”

“Should we run away?”

The idea of attacking something that’s both intelligent and afraid of him doesn’t appeal. Saki lets them leave in peace.

Without the frogs, the ruins return to being silent save for his own footsteps. Saki is sure that he’ll be attacked again, and perhaps not everyone he encounters will be as simple to spare, or even be someone he wants to spare in the first place.

But that’s a thought for when he meets them.

He returns to puzzles.


End file.
